


That One Time We Shared A House

by theinvisiblefangirl



Series: That One Time We Shared A House [1]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblefangirl/pseuds/theinvisiblefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of background information and scene setting stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The house is a large terraced Victorian type house, a mere ten to fifteen minute walk from the edge of the university campus, via a bar and a cute little café/coffee shop. It is owned by Marius’s Grandfather. He had fallen out with his grandson, however did not really want to see poor Marius out on the streets. He had the house and as it was currently unoccupied he decided that Marius and his friends might as well live there. And seeing as his grandson was basically living off him anyway, he made the rent low basically just leaving the group to pay the bills and maintain the house. 

Its three stories high, six bedrooms on each of the upstairs floors. The ground floor houses the utility room, kitchen, and living room/dining room area. When les amis move in it is unfurnished, however nearly half of them had previously been living in their own apartments so furniture wasn’t too big an issue. And besides half the bedrooms still had beds in. Not having a dining table, the decision is made to just go with amassing everyone’s sofas and chairs and bean bags in the living room/dining room area and just eat off coffee tables or sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. 

A pin board lives on the wall between the stairs and the entrance to the porch bit. On it is a list of house rules which are amassed over the time the group live there. There is also a full copy of who sleeps in which room (the rooms are numbered). A copy for each floor can be found on that floor. Just to make life easier. 

The kitchen is large enough to accommodate – just – everyone when they are all making breakfast as that’s about the only time they are all in the kitchen. The people who can cook take turns. It is up on the house rules that no one is to let certain members of the house (Combeferre and Enjolras) cook unless supervised. 

They all move in over the space of a weekend, half of them happily leaving university dorms, the other half happily leaving expensive apartments.  
Everyone gets to furnish their own bedrooms. Between the bedrooms are bathrooms. People have to share. 

Each bedroom comes with a single bedframe and mattress (isn’t Mr Pontmercy nice?), a built in bookcase, built in wardrobe (the ones with the slidy doors), and a desk although there isn’t one in every bedroom and there is probably a bit of trading furniture when they first move in. The walls are white or cream with a wooden floor. They get to buy our own curtains, bed sheets, rugs, etc. for example there’s a definite theme of dark blue in ‘Ferre’s room, red in Enj’s and probably galaxy print in Courf’s.

The house rules are as stands:  
• Don’t let ‘Ferre cook,  
• The Xbox is Grantaire’s property,  
• No one let Enj near the microwave with pasta,  
• Always knock before entering someone's room,  
• Try and be quiet when you're doing the do because otherwise the rest of the house will probs throw a surprise party for you afterwards because you got laid,  
• Etc.

A rough plan of who is sleeping where:  
Rooms 1 – 6:  
• Feuilly  
• Grantaire  
• Eponine  
• Bahorel  
• Jehan

 

Rooms 7 – 12:  
• Combeferre  
• Enjolras  
• Courfeyrac  
• Marius  
• Joly  
• Bousset

The ‘who-is-where’ is arranged as so for now because of the following reasons:  
• An alarming number of the people on the first floor come home either very late, drunk or high or a combination of all three. It was a unanimous decision that they should only have to climb one flight of stairs instead of two. Also less people to wake up that way.  
• Also ‘Ferre’s favourite number is 9 and she kinda wanted that room.  
• I couldn’t split Joly and Bousset apart. No one could.  
• Marius is possibly safer up on the top floor with us. Possibly.   
• etc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's who in Les Amis

Feuilly is an art student. Of a sort. He works as a mechanic during the day to pay off student loans. At night he goes to evening art classes at the university. He also sometimes does a little boxing.

Grantaire is an art student with a liking for wine and disliking for class. He rarely attends (unless Enj forces him or its crucial to passing the course). Most of his art work is created in moments of passion or depression. There's reasons why a lot of the stuff is hidden from us. He also boxes and dances and probably fences.

Bahorel is also a student. He is "studying" law. Or he was. No one, not even bahorel himself, quite knows what's actually happening with his degree. Most of the time he is busy getting drunk with R. Their bar crawls are quite famous. He is also a boxer.

Eponine isn't a student. No one is quite sure what she does. No one wants to know. It's something for her father that occasionally involves her not coming home. She's basically living with us because she's Marius friend and he doesn't want to her to stay with her parents. Neither to the rest of us.

Marius is also a law student. Probably just doing it to please his grandfather. 

Jehan is an English student. He spends 95% of his time writing poetry. 80% of that is probably while he's high. He's also in charge of the garden. Along with Combeferre.

Combeferre is a history student. She also spends her weekends and some afternoons working in the local library.

Joly is a nervous med student. Practically inseparable from his best friend/boyfriend Lesgle. Also somewhat a hypochondriac.

Lesgle is Joly's boyfriend and walking crash test dummy. He has incredible bad luck yet is almost always smiling anyway. He can hurt himself just looking at things. He is studying law.

Musichetta is the owner of the cafe/bar that we frequent.

Cosette is Marius's girlfriend. She would live with them although her over protective father won't allow it. They are still working on that one.


End file.
